


Thirteen Days

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Coda, Domestic Fluff, Episode Related, Episode: s02e01 It's Time to Move On, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor bites his lip as he watches Oliver’s finger fly over the keyboard.<br/>Oliver’s eyes haven’t moved from the screen since he picked up his laptop again. Connor’s not even sure if Oliver’s blinked. Complete and utter focus.<br/>Not necessarily on the task at hand, however. More on ignoring Connor, fully naked, next to him on the couch.<br/>Testing, Connor shifts a little closer and hears Oliver’s fingers stumble. Connor smiles as he scoots closer still. Sometimes Oliver makes it almost too easy. </p>
<p>“So,” Connor muses as he tucks in close to Oliver’s side. “Thirteen days, huh?”</p>
<p>+</p>
<p>A continuation of the 2x01 couch conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirteen Days

Connor bites his lip as he watches Oliver’s finger fly over the keyboard.

Oliver’s eyes haven’t moved from the screen since he picked up his laptop again. Connor’s not even sure if Oliver’s blinked. Complete and utter focus.

Not necessarily on the task at hand, however. More on ignoring Connor, fully naked, next to him on the couch.

Testing, Connor shifts a little closer and hears Oliver’s fingers stumble. Connor smiles as he scoots closer still. Sometimes Oliver makes it almost too easy.

“So,” Connor muses as he tucks in close to Oliver’s side. “Thirteen days, huh?”

Oliver nods but his eyes don’t move from the screen. “Yep.”

Connor lifts an hand to toy with Oliver’s hair. Tracing a light finger over the shell of Oliver’s ear, Connor wonders what Oliver would look like with longer hair. Or shorter hair. Colored hair. Graying hair. Connor wants them all.

He has a vision of sitting on this couch next to Oliver for years to come and watching every transformation Oliver goes through. That glimpse into the future doesn’t make him unsettled, like he thought it would, it makes him feel grounded, safe and loved.

Smiling at his own absurdity, Connor trails his fingertips down Oliver’s neck and tilts to rest his head on Oliver’s shoulder. “That’s not too long.”

“No.” Oliver’s voice cracks a little on the word and he clears his throat. His finger’s pause on the keyboard. “But it is almost two weeks.”

Connor shrugs. “Still not that long.”

Deliberately, Connor lets his hand fall on Oliver’s side of the throw pillow. He presses the back of his hand against the outside of Oliver’s thigh until Connor feels the skin warm through the cotton. Oliver doesn’t resume typing.

“Plus,” Connor muses and tilts his head back a little. “Is it really thirteen days or is it twelve days plus some hours.”

Oliver puts his computer on the table. “No. I think it’s thirteen days and-” He sinks back in the cushions and tilts his head to rest against Connor’s as he tries to do math. “Maybe thirteen days and eleven hours. No. Wait. I added that wrong. It’s…”

As Oliver tries to add, Connor kisses his shoulder. Then moves to press his lips up Oliver’s neck and along his jawline. Stopping when he notices Oliver still.

“I thought we - Connor, I,” Oliver whispers, hands clasped in his lap. “We just-”

“This isn’t about me,” Connor whispers back. “You were right. It’s about us.” Connor pauses for a moment, something in this moment feels sacred and Connor needs to honor it. “You and me. Right here.”

“For thirteen more days?” Oliver attempts to joke but his voice breaks at the end and it sounds more like a plea.

Forever, Connor thinks but doesn’t say. “Fourteen days even,” he gently teases and waits for Oliver to laugh.

Oliver does, as expected, and Connor grins, giddy and huge. He loves Oliver’s laugh. It’s full and happy. Connor’s favorite sound.

“Kiss me,” Connor says. His voice rises at the end to make it a request rather than a demand.

“Con,” Oliver begins. “What about-?” He gestures so unnaturally and awkwardly to Connor’s lap that Connor’s laugh bursts out, surprising them both.

“How about I worry about me and you worry about you?” Connor offers, the smile still wide across his face.

Oliver wets his lips. “That could work I suppose.” He worries his fingers, clutched tightly in his lap.

“We can go slow,” Connor says. “As slow as you want.”

Oliver just nods. His gaze still pinned on his hands.

Connor reaches to pluck up one of Oliver’s hands. He runs a thumb over the knuckles before lifting it to kiss. “We have plenty of time after all.”

Connor locks his eyes on Oliver’s as he turns Oliver’s hand over to press a warm kiss into the palm.

“Thirteen days,” Oliver whispers.

“At the very least.”

They share a smile and Oliver turns his hand to cup Connor’s cheek. Oliver’s thumb lightly traces the smile on Connor’s lips before he presses his thumb to the corner of Connor’s mouth.

Connor’s smile shifts from joyful down to predatory. He feels a punch of heat in his gut when Oliver bites his lip. He wants to do that.

“Kiss me,” Connor says again. This time there’s no hint of request in his voice.

This is a demand and Oliver complies.

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
